


Endpoint

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: The Geometry Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christina follows Dean to the future. 5.04 The End.<br/>******************<br/> "Future you is a bit of a dick."</p><p>"You noticed that, huh?"</p><p>She sighed and shook her head. "I guess that's better than how I ended up."</p><p>"Yeah? How's that?"</p><p>"Guess I got sick a couple of years ago. I got weak, got depressed, ended up this dependent little slip of a woman. I follow your every order without question. I don't even practice anymore because future you will throw me out if I do. I'm telling you, the feminist in me is vehemently opposed to this entire existence."</p><p>"Damn. How sick?"</p><p>"Imagine me as a scarred skeleton with a pack-a-day smoker's voice. He, you, said it was swine flu."</p><p>"Lucky to have survived."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endpoint

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a break from the Geometry series for a while. It's taking over my life and I have other fics that I have been neglecting in favor of Christina's life.

Christina had spent weeks getting Bobby set up at home, putting in ramps, making sure everything was lowered to his reach... making sure he wasn't too depressed about the situation.

She'd finally allowed herself time to be in her rv for more than just sleep, when her left wrist began to glow. "Dean Winchester has left the timeline." She muttered, kicking her legs off her bed and putting her boots on. She looked around her room, trying to decide what to take with her to... God knows where, or when. She strapped a knife to her thigh and tucked her 9mm into the back of her jeans, before grabbing a pouch with several spell components and clipping that to her hip. "I hope they didn't send him to the 70s. I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb." She said, before tapping her wrist three times and outlining the symbol with the middle finger of her right hand.

The spell was designed to take her immediately to Dean, but when she materialized, he was nowhere in sight. Instead, she was face to face with Sam. Sam's face, anyway. He was wearing white, head to toe. He was standing with a confidence she'd never seen on Sam and there was a smile, a small discomforting smile, that drew Christina's eyes. This was not Sam.

"Well well, Christina. It's lovely to see you again."

She looked away from him, not liking the pressure of his eyes on her. She surveyed the room, instead. Well furnished, but the building seemed broken. Bars on half the windows, florescent lights not in use. Candles, everywhere. "We haven't met. You aren't Sam."

"No, we've met. You just haven't lived it yet. As I remember, it was quite the event. Or will be. So, how did you get here?" His voice was calm. He leaned against the back of a plush red couch.

"Zachariah's playing with Dean's timeline again. Sent him to the future this time, it seems." She decided to answer honestly. "So, you won, huh? This is what you winning looks like." She walked over to look out the window, letting him know that she knew exactly who she was talking to. She cast her gaze across the horizon. There was a beautiful, yet overgrown rose garden directly below the window, but past that she saw only destruction. There were several feral-looking people in the garden. It brought to mind when Bobby told her about the Croatoan virus.

"Yes, I won. Isn't it beautiful?"

"We got different definitions of beauty, Lucifer." She said, turning away from the window. "Why am I here? I was supposed to be brought in right near Dean."

"Well, maybe someone knew you were coming and wanted to see you again, at your prime."

"So, I'm... am I still alive here... Now I mean?" She couldn't deny she was curious, and the devil didn't seem to be trying to hurt her... and did he just say that he _wanted_ to see her?

"Yes. Following Dean around like a puppy. He won't let you use your magic, anymore. Said he'd exile you if you did."

She scoffed, anger coiling in her stomach. She turned to a fireplace and looked into the flames. "That's stupid. In a world like this, magic would be a welcome protection."

"Dean never was an intelligent man." Lucifer said, suddenly behind her. He placed one of Sam's giant hands on the back of her neck and rubbed his thumb in gentle circles there. "Maybe you shouldn't chase that closed-minded oaf around. Perhaps you should stay. With me, in this time."

Christina pulled away from him and put her back to the wall. "Um, you hitting on me is creepy for so many reasons, foremost being that you are Lucifer wearing my ex-boyfriend's little brother as a vessel."

"Not so little. And Sam is in on this, too. He's wanted you since he was a teen. If Dean hadn't followed you out when you found that idiot who summoned Lilith, Sam would have. He'd have comforted you, told you how scared he was of Lilith, bonded with you over the grief of losing Dean to his deal. Then, he would have made you forget all about his brother."

"Sam isn't like that." She denied.

"He hid it well. But there's no denying the effect you have on him, Christina. Calling him 'sweetheart', and when you breathed your power into him, it was a jolt straight to... well, what's the point in being vulgar? There's no denying your effect on me, either. Stay. I'll keep you safe from the disease, from the monsters."

"You made them monsters. They were people."

"Were. And what are people if not monsters in disguise? A blight on my father's perfect record."

"Perfect record? Have you lost your mind? He created _you_ , didn't he?"

Lucifer twisted Sam's mouth into a wicked smirk. "I missed this. Please, stay, at least, until you've had something to eat."

The word 'eat' caused her body to betray her, her stomach growling loudly in the quiet room. "This isn't a Persephone thing, is it? Because I'm starving."

Lucifer smiled. "Not at all. I'll send you on your way after you eat." He said, before leading her to the doorway. Two demons were standing guard, but he sent them away before Christina had crossed into the next room.

There was a long wooden table, empty except for the large candelabra in the middle. He pulled out the chair at the head of the table and waited for her to sit. Instead of taking the seat on the opposite end, he sat next to her, his eyes on her face as the demons brought in several plates of food. Apples, grapes, strawberries, several types of greens, cherry tomatoes, a roughly chopped red onion, and a small salt-cured ham shined up at her. At least, she hoped it was ham. She pulled an apple into her hand, deciding to start safely.

"So, why... when I meet you... What did I do to leave an impression on the devil?"

"You still insist on calling me 'devil'." Lucifer smiled. "If I tell you, you'll change it. And I liked it."

Christina barely registered his words. The apple had been crisp and perfect. She ate two more bites before pulling produce onto her plate and making a salad. Lucifer handed her a fork and smiled as she shoved greens and onions into her mouth. "Oh, my... this salad is amazing."

"Thank you. I grew it all myself." He said. "Growing things, I'm very good at that. And now that there aren't very many humans left, I have room and time to tweak my Father's recipe's a little, make his good things better."

"Look, I have to... I have to go find Dean." She said, standing. She grabbed a handful of the cherry tomatoes and popped one in her mouth.

Lucifer stood, as well, Sam's height towering over her. He brought his hand up to her cheek, running a thumb across it. She couldn't tell if the motion or the cold of his skin did it, but a shiver ran through her. "When we meet, I won't be able to convince you to stay. Every time I've tried to convince you to stay, you've run. One would think I'd tire of the chase but... even now, you thrill me."

"You're just attracted to my power, Lucifer. Which is why you aren't chasing the weak little puppy I turned into, why you had to divert my teleportation so that you could see me give chase one more time."

"You're just meeting me and already you know me so well."

"I know your type. You're Crowley with Daddy issues." She said, stepping back. "And whatever I did to get your attention 5 years ago... I'm sure it was just me being myself.... I'm gonna go. You, uh, enjoy this while it lasts."

"You should probably glamour yourself before you make it to camp." Lucifer suggested. "It'll be awkward for you to walk in when you're already a resident."

Christina nodded, running her hands up her face and down her hair. Her eyes turned blue and her hair went dark auburn. Lucifer chuckled. "I like the button nose. Nice touch." He said, before touching her forehead.

She looked around, suddenly at an old campground, filled with cabins. She sighed and started walking around. "Hello!? Anybody here?" She shouted, putting a heavy country accent on her words. Dean walked out of a cabin to her left, a shotgun held high and pointed at her. She put her hands up, squeezing her eyes closed in mock fear. "Don't shoot! I'm not a croat!"

"Who are you?"

"Amelia Williams! I'm from Gatlinburg. Please, don't shoot me. I'm... I've been running for days, please."

"Open your eyes." Dean ordered. Christina opened her eyes and looked down the barrel of his shotgun. "We were just out there and we didn't see any traces of anyone. How'd you get here?"

"I walked. I hid. Bein' petite has its advantages in a world full of monsters."

Dean looked at her, then lowered his shotgun. "Go in that cabin and wait for me. Entrance interview, understand?" He ordered.

She nodded, walking up the steps to the cabin. Her eyes fell on herself, sitting in a wooden chair near the far wall. She was scarred, more than just the scars she got from Lilith. She was skinny, not just thin but... emaciated. Her hair wasn't strawberry blonde, anymore, having darkened with grime and age. She looked, to herself, a shadow of the woman she was.

"He knows you aren't who you say you are." Her voice was scratchy. "His past self showed up a few hours ago, he was expecting you... me."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I wouldn't let Dean come here alone. I'd follow him. I've always followed him."

"No." Christina said, walking forward to her older self. "I don't always follow him. What happened to you? You were a strong witch, an amazing hunter."

"You don't know how hard it got. How hard it will get. I couldn't be out there alone."

"I see that you got grabbed from the part of 2009 after you started with that magic shit again." Dean's voice boomed through the room. Christine stood up, shaking her head to dispel the glamour. She turned to him and he raised his eyebrow. He brought his eyes down her body, hungrily. "Damn. Forgot how good you looked before you got sick."

"Sick?"

"About 2 years ago. Swine flu, then several bouts of dysentery. That whole walking skeleton thing just... does not appeal." Dean said, setting his shotgun on a table by the door.

"Where is my Winchester?" She asked.

"He's busy. A little tied up right now. Exactly the same way you're gonna be. Voluntarily, I hope. Wouldn't wanna have to hurt you."

"Dean, maybe you've forgotten because you've been dealing with this weak little puddle for the last 2 years, but you couldn't hurt me. Not this me. I'm a hunter. I'm a witch, and if you want a voluntary subdual, you are gonna take me to _my_ Dean."

Dean growled before nodding. "Come on. Let's go. Fix your face before we walk over there."

Christina ran her hand over her face and hair again, replacing her fake face. She followed General Winchester across into another cabin where her Dean was handcuffed to a ladder. "Got your better half."

Dean turned his head, a look of confusion crossing his features. Christina dispelled the glamour and knelt down next to him. "Siege, it is so good to see you. Are you-"

"Yeah. I followed you. I told you that damn mark would come in handy."

The other Dean roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her Dean. He grabbed another set of cuffs and opened the cabinet under the sink, cuffing her to the drain pipe. "I have to go run that errand. You two... sit tight."

Christina glared at him as he walked out. "Future you is a bit of a dick."

"You noticed that, huh?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I guess that's better than how I ended up."

"Yeah? How's that?"

"Guess I got sick a couple of years ago. I got weak, got depressed, ended up this dependent little slip of a woman. I follow your every order without question. I don't even practice anymore because future you will throw me out if I do. I'm telling you, the feminist in me is vehemently opposed to this entire existence."

"Damn. How sick?"

"Imagine me as a scarred skeleton with a pack-a-day smoker's voice. He, you, said it was swine flu."

"Lucky to have survived."

"Yeah."

"So, what's the chances of you magicking us out of these cuffs?"

She stretched out her legs. "Oh, somewhere less than 0. The only lock pick spell I can remember still requires something to be used as a symbol of the lockpick and if we had that, we'd be able to do it analog."

"Shit." Dean groaned.

"So, Zach sent you up, huh? How bad is it?"

"It's bad. Everything fell apart. Bobby's dead, Sammy, too." Christina looked down. She wasn't gonna be the one to break Sam's condition to Dean. "He's trying to show me the consequences of denying Michael."

"Well, this could all be a trick. You know how Zachariah is with his fake realities."

"Yeah. What a dick. I don't think that's what this is. I think this really is the future and that really is me in five years. Oh, man! Did you see the Impala? He totaled her. Doors ripped off, rusted. If I let that happen, you kill me."

"Winchester, you forget. By the time you let Baby die, I'm probably gonna be bed-ridden with H1N1."

"Well, then, invest in some damn Lysol." They chuckled and looked at each other. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk the other day. I'm sorry I'm always such a jerk about the magic. I just don't want you getting lost, ya know? It's an asset, but it's a scary one."

"I know. And I'm scared, too. I've been lost. But you called me a nuke once, Winchester. Look around. Lucifer is on the playing field. I think it's time to grab the launch codes. I'm okay with being the scary asset, as long as I'm worth a damn in the fight." She sighed. "You remember I told about those shifters in Alabama?"

"The ones you mind fucked?"

"The woman I saved, I got there too late. She'd been raped, tortured, but that's not what drove her crazy. I did. Watching me obliterate those guys without moving from the chair they had me in. It broke her. I saved her life, stopped the monsters, ruined her brain. Felt pretty damn faulty after that. I felt useless, like I should just stay in Sioux Falls at my altar. That's where I was when Lilith found me. It's like she could feel me doubting myself."

She blinked to combat the tears that wanted to fall. "I can't doubt myself on the magic, it leaves me open to attack. I can't give it up, because I refuse to become like that woman I saw in the next cabin over. I mean, I gave it up for a year and now, I can't even magic out of some handcuffs. I have to feel like I'm doing something good or... I'll wither."

"Okay. I won't hammer you over the magic anymore. Hey! There's a nail in the floorboard over here. I think I can pry it out."

"With your fingers? That's gonna hurt."

"Yep. Lucky me, I've got my Glinda with me. You can heal my fingertips once I get us out of these cuffs."

**********

It took several hours but eventually, Dean pulled the nail from the floorboard and used it to pick his cuff. He crouched next to her, holding the nail out to her. "You wanna do it yourself or can I?"

"You go ahead."

Dean made quick work of her cuff. Christina didn't stand, though, grabbing his left hand and kissing his palm. He raised an eyebrow, but smiled as the pain in his fingertips disappeared. "I think that's my favorite way to be healed."

"Come on, let's go." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Let's see if we can't find some more familiar faces."

It was easy to slip out of the cabin, but they were soon approached by the prophet Chuck. "Hey, Dean. You got a second?"

Dean looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "No. Yes. Uh, I—I guess. Hi, Chuck."

Chuck didn't seem to notice anything wrong and seemed to completely ignore Christina. "Hi. So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and—and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?

Dean shot a look to his companion who just shook her head. "I—I don't know. Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at a kibbutz."

Chuck finally caught on that something wasn't right. "Wait a minute. aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?"

"Absolutely. And I will be."

Chuck's attention focused behind Dean. "Uh-oh."

A dark haired woman stomped up and seeing at Dean. "Whoa! Jeez! Easy, lady!" Dean exclaimed, ducking behind the prophet.

"Risa." Chuck said.

"Risa?"

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night, didn't you?" She accused.

"Uh, what? I—I don't—did I?" Dean stammered. Chuck nodded. Christina scoffed.

"I thought we had a 'connection'." Risa threw obnoxious air quotes up. "Oh, and now you're running around with this chick. Looks like a fat Tina."

"Excuse me?! I'm not fat." Christina exclaimed.

Chuck looked at her sympathetically. "Everyone looks fat compared to Tina. She weighs, like, 70 pounds."

"Well, I'm sure that we do, have a connection." Dean said.

"Yeah?" Risa didn't seem to buy it.

"Hi, Risa." Chuck said.

"Screw you."

"Oh, jeez. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet." Dean muttered as Risa stalked away.

"What?"

"Uh, never mind. Hey, Chuck, is...Cas still here?" Christina was excited by the thought of seeing Castiel.

"Yeah. I don't think Cas is going anywhere. You know where his cabin is."

"I don't." Christina said, with a bright flirty smile.

Chuck flushed a little under the dirt on his face. "Uh, okay. Right over there."

"Thanks. Chuck, right?"

"Yeah. Chuck Shurley."

"Well, nice to meet you." She said, before walking off to the cabin Chuck had pointed at.

The door was beads. That was the first sign something was wrong. The second sign was the group of women sitting in a circle on his floor. Christina pulled her hand over her face to change her features. "It bugs me when you do that." Dean muttered. "Not cause magic, but-"

"So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception—just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception, it's, um, it's surprisingly physical." Castiel's eyes shot up to fall on Dean and Christina. "Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?"

The hunters both raised an eyebrow as the women all got up to leave. "You're all so beautiful." Castiel said before standing and stretching his back with a grunt.

They stepped into the cabin. "What are you, a hippie?" Dean asked, his eyebrows knit together.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me." Castiel was turned away from them.

"More like Hugh Hefner of the apocalypse." Christina provided.

Castiel laughed. "I like that."

"What's scary is he understood the reference." Dean mumbled before clearing his throat. "Cas, we got to talk."

"Whoa. Strange." Cas said, turning to look at them.

"What?

"You...are not you. Not now you, anyway."

"No! Yeah. Yes, exactly." Dean said, excitedly.

"What year are you from?"

"We're from 2009."

Castiel's eyes shot to Christina and back to Dean. "Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?"

Castiel turned away, laughing bitterly. "I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice."

"What, are you stoned?"

"Uh, generally, yeah."

"What happened to you?"

"Life." The sound of trucks pulling into camp distracted Dean from further questioning, but Christina stuck around as Dean pushed through the beaded curtain. "Christina?"

She nodded, shaking her glamour away and leaning against his doorjamb. Castiel's breath caught as he looked at her. "I... You look good."

"Compared to 2014 me, I can see how you might think that. I mean, I'm sure I'm nothing compared to the orgy you have waiting for you, but... This place sucks. I mean, I'm a withered husk and you're... crazy, high, love guru three cabins down."

"Tina, I... things fell apart. You clung to Dean. I clung to... every other decadence I could find."

"I'm not Tina. Tina is a weak, sickly, horrible woman." It bugged her that the name Bobby called her was the name that woman chose. "What happened to us? Why are you here with a... a harem instead of with the woman you love?"

Castiel shook his head. "Dean would kill us. He made you choose. I lost my grace and you, you picked the man who could protect you best."

"He didn't protect me from swine flu or dysentery."

"Is that what he told you? That you got the flu?" Castiel laughed, mirthlessly. "You're a legend here, Christina. Everyone gives you help, shares with you, not because you help with missions or do anything to further the camp..."

He turned flush to her, as one of the Deans shouted and a gunshot went off. "You're the only one except Sam, who ever got the virus, but didn't turn. You battled it off for weeks. We thought the fever would take you several times, but... eventually, you pulled through. You were never the same, but you didn't turn."

Christina swallowed, her throat dry. "Why didn't I turn?"

"I can only speculate. I believe it has to do with your return from Hell. The demon who put you back together. That, or... maybe some of the protective warding you did on yourself when you were young. I lean towards the first hypothesis."

Christina started up at him. "Siege, get out here!" Dean's voice came in through the beads. The tone told her it was the general.

"You should go. He doesn't like to be left waiting."

She stepped out of the cabin and stepped down from the porch. "Get back in that cabin." He growled, grabbing at her arm.

"Don't touch me." She pulled away, before grabbing his left shoulder. His arm fell limp at his side. "Forgot I could do that, huh, General Winchester?" She said, before stomping into the cabin they'd been chained in.

The future Dean walked in, slammed the door with his good arm and growled. "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was _that_? You just shot a guy in cold blood."

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out." Dean gave a look of confusion. "Croats. Croatoans. One of 'em infected Yeager.

"How do you know?"

"'Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"'Troubling a good man'? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?"

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone, that might have freaked them out a little."

"All right, look—"

"No, you look. This isn't your time. It's mine. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in." General Winchester ordered, his gaze sweeping to land on Christina. He turned to the counter next to the sink she'd been cuffed to, grabbing two cups and a bottle of whiskey.

"All right, man. I'm sorry. Look, I—I'm not trying to mess you, me, _us_ up here."

"I know." He poured the liquor in the glasses and set them on the table.

"It's just been a really wacky weekend."

"Tell me about it."

Christina glared at future Dean before putting her hand out, telekinetically pulling the bottle into her hand. He grabbed it before she could drink, his left arm working again. "There ain't much of that left in the world. You aren't drinking from the bottle."

"Then, get me a cup, jackass."

"I think you're fine. I mean, doesn't magic make you all tingly?"

"Don't make me hurt you, Winchester."

"I'm the last hope any of these people know, CJ. See how far you get if you hurt me."

"I don't know. Maybe I can build Tina up again. Let her be their savior. Their hope. She's halfway to being a legend, already, right?"

Future Dean glared in a way that would have been menacing to any other creature. 2009 Dean just looked confused again. "What does that mean?"

"It means that he, you lied to me. It wasn't the flu."

"Look, I am not obligated to tell you the truth about anything. I had a mission to get to, didn't want to get bogged down talking about how you survived the fucking Croatoan virus."

"What was the mission, anyway?" Her Dean moved past the revelation like it was nothing. His doppelganger grabbed his bag and opened it. He pulled out a gun and Christina gasped. She'd heard about the Colt, but she'd never seen it.

"The Colt?" She and Dean asked.

"The Colt." The other Dean confirmed.

"Where was it?"

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but...I finally got it. And tonight, tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil. We're gonna host a meeting of the key players and since Zachariah felt the need to send you here and you had to show yourself to the rest of camp, you've been recruited." 

*****************

Christina sat in a chair in the back as people started to file in. Tina shuffled in and took a seat close to hers, Castiel walked in next. He looked between them. "This must be very awkward for you." He said, before sitting down and putting his feet up on the table. He didn't say who he was addressing.

"How was the orgy?" Christina shot at his back.

"Not as enjoyable as normal. I was distracted."

"I know what you must think of me." Tina wheezed.

"You really don't." She ground through her teeth.

"You think I'm weak."

"I know you're weak." She turned to her other self. "You got sick, and Dean didn't waste you as soon as you showed signs of going Croat so when you made it out alive, you gave up your magic as a show of gratitude."

Tina looked confused, but Christina kept talking. "And when Dean told you to choose, you chose him. Even though you knew he didn't feel anything for you since you changed, you chose the fearless leader. It's Darwin, so, I guess I get it. But you can't imagine the disgust I feel when I look at you, you wisp of a woman." She turned back to look at the table, where General Winchester was standing over the Colt.

The woman from earlier was standing next to him. "So, that's it? That's the Colt?"

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it."

"Great. Have we got anything that can _find_ Lucifer?" Risa asked, her voice irritated.

"Are you okay?" Future Dean asked.

"Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night. And, apparently, we and...Risa have a connection." Dean filled in. Castiel smiled and looked at his lap.

"You want to shut up?" Dean raised his hands in a surrendering motion. Future Dean glared before continuing. "We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?" Risa asked. Christina was starting to like this woman.

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying." Future Dean said, confidently.

"And you know this how?" Risa asked.

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth." Castiel said.

"Torture?" Dean asked, standing and stepping forward. "Oh, so, we're, we're torturing again."

Future Dean gave Past Dean an unamused look. "No, that's, that's good. Classy." Dean said, causing Castiel to start laughing.

Future Dean turned his gaze to the former angel. "What? I like 'past you'."

Future Dean pulled out a map and slapped it onto the table. "Lucifer is here. Now. I know the block and I know the building."

"Oh, good, it's right in the middle of a hot zone." Castiel leaned forward and said, sarcastically.

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?"

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?"

"Yes."

"Okay, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant', maybe." Christina wanted to laugh, but she held her tongue.

"Are you coming?"

"Of course. But why is _he_? I mean, he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?"

"He's coming. And so is she."

"Okay." Castiel said, standing. "Well, uh. I'll get the grunts moving."

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight."

"All righty." Castiel said as he, Tina and Risa walked out.

"Why _are_ you taking me? Us?"

"Relax. You'll be fine." Future Dean said, beginning to pack his bag. "Zach's looking after you, right?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on."

"Yeah, okay." He said, walking around the table. Christina stood, ready for anything that might come. "You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother."

"Sam? I thought he was dead."

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said 'yes'."

"'Yes'?" Christina watched the realization wash over her Dean's face. "Wait. You mean..."

"That's right. The big 'yes'. To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

"Why would he do that?"

"Wish I knew. But now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out." He picked up the Colt. "And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it, the whole damn thing, how bad it gets... so you can do it different."

"What do you mean?"

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? To '09?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you get back home, you say 'yes'. You hear me? Say 'yes' to Michael."

"That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet."

"Look around you, man. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat."

"So why don't you?"

"I've tried! I've shouted 'yes' till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just...left, gave up! It's too late for me, but for you—"

"Oh, no. There's got to be another way." Christina said.

Future Dean didn't look at her, keeping his focus on his past self. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong. Dean. I was wrong. I'm begging you. Say yes." His eyes turned from misty to hard in a flash.

 

"But you won't. 'Cause I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?" He said before walking out, bag in hand.

Dean looked over to Christina. "Sam said 'yes'? Why would he?"

"I don't know, babe. There's nothing about this time that makes sense."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "You weren't joking about being a walking skeleton. Future you looks horrible."

"Told ya. Guess that's what happens when you spend a month fighting off a demon rage virus. At least you get to keep your rugged good looks." Christina stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. "2014 me just shuffles around camp like a ghost."

"When do you think was the last time future you got laid?"

"Probably before I came down with a nasty case of Croatoan. So, 2 years. Maybe more. I hope I never have to go that long."

Dean looked down at her. "How long you think we've got?"

"They call 'em quickies for a reason, Winchester." She said, her hands dropping to the button of his jeans. Dean's lips crashed into hers and their tongues did battle as Christina pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees. Dean pulled her jeans down without even touching the button, and then moved his hand between her legs to slide over her mound. She stepped out of her jeans and underwear and hopped onto the table.

Dean dropped to his knees and licked several stripes up her slit. "Dean... I'm fine, just fuck me."

"Didn't bring any condoms with me, you know?"

"It's not an issue."

"You sure? I can try a pullout."

"Dean, just fuck me."

Dean grabbed her hips and slid her to the very edge of the table. She grabbed his shoulders and closed her eyes as he pushed into her. She sighed as he started hammering into her. She wrapped her legs around him and leaned back. He didn't last long, and he didn't attempt the pullout. "Sorry."

"Quick was in the description, Winchester." She said, as he pulled out. When she leaned down to grab her jeans, the door opened with a thud.

The other Dean glared at them. "Really? You think _now_ is the appropriate time for sex?"

"End of the world, 'bout to gank the devil... can we think of a better time?" Dean responded, pulling his jeans up and buttoning them.

"I'm... I understand the allure, Dean. She's... hot and damn good in the sack, but... that woman is a witch. Even when she isn't a witch, she's a witch. I don't trust any _creature_ that can survive goin' croat. Whatever she is, it's gonna bite you in the ass, eventually."

"Yeah, you let me worry about that."

"Yeah, you better worry about it. Come on, it's time to go."

*************

Future Dean had made Christina ride with Risa. She was given a large rifle when they got into the the hot zone. She hated it, it was heavier than her shotgun and it was about half a foot bigger than it should be for her height. She slung it on her back and readied her knife, but there were no croats, no demons. The hot zone was not so hot, and that worried her. 

They came to the outside of a building labeled as a sanitarium. They hid behind a car and looked at the building. "There. Second floor window. We go in there." Future Dean said.

"You sure about this?" Risa asked.

_Always with the questions. Dean must hate that._

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five."

"Hey, uh, me. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dean asked. Christina rolled her eyes as Future Dean walked over to talk to himself.

She turned to Castiel. "I don't think this is gonna go well."

"Neither, do I. I think... that's why you're here."

"I'm here because Dean came. I was not part of Zach's plan."

"Still."

There was silence until General Winchester walked up to them. "Where's the other you?" Risa asked.

"He's reconning the back. I'm gonna follow him. You guys, go in through that window. We'll meet you."

Christina followed behind Castiel as Risa led them up into the second floor of the insane asylum. The attack was instant, as soon as the last soldier climbed into the window croats were upon them. They were all over them, but not a single one touched her. She watched as Castiel was ripped to shreds, Risa was disemboweled and the demons rushed past her. She fell to her knees next to the former angel, hands over the gaping hole in his chest. "Epanaféro. Epanaféro. God, please! Heal! Epanaféro."

Castiel's hand came up to caress her face. "It's okay. I'm... happy to go."

"No. No, you can't... No."

"Be safe."

Christina buried her head in the crook of his neck and cried. More than she had in years. When she finally sat up, to investigate her wrist glowing, she was alone in a room of dead soldiers. Lucifer was standing next to the door.  "I'm sorry you had to witness this." He walked forward several steps, and snapped his fingers. The room was suddenly empty, her hands clean of the blood that once covered them. "Dean has left. Will you follow him back to your time?"

"Why would I stay? Dean's gonna change things, this... now won't exist much longer."

"It won't fade the way you believe. It will maintain, until you leave. But you should stay."

"You've murdered everyone I care about."

"Please. The people were the worst part of this time. Seeing them, the weakness they let become them. You being the worst. I think I'm going to send a demon to finish you off." Lucifer said. He tilted his head to look at her. "Things are better now. You can't deny it. Yes, I've gotten rid of a large number of pests, but... you know that you can feel the Earth better now that there are fewer... distractions. As a witch, I would think you'd enjoy that. Stay."

******************************

Dean was driving when Christina appeared in his passenger seat. "Son of a-! Holy shit, Siege!" He said, pulling the Impala off to the shoulder of the road. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I thought you got yourself killed."

He pulled back to look at her. "You went in, right?"

She nodded. "It was an ambush. Everyone went down."

"Yeah. How'd you make it out?"

Christina smiled. "Magic."

"You know, anyone else, that'd be the asshole answer." Dean said, chuckling. He pulled the car back onto the road and kept his eyes on the road as he continued. "Hey. What Future Me said, about not trusting you... don't take that to heart."

"I... I survived the virus, Dean. Just like Sam. And Sam ended up the Devil's vessel."

"Sam didn't have to fight for a month to get clear of it. Besides, I'm sure you weren't immune for the same reason."

"I wasn't taken because... how I came back. Lilith's second in command is a demon named Crowley. He must've put me together weird." She sighed. "Where are we going?"

"Gonna meet up with Sammy. We're gonna make sure that Sammy doesn't say 'yes'. We're bringing him back into the game." Dean said, pulling onto a dirt road adjacent to the bridge they'd just pulled off of. They got out of the car and leaned against the trunk.

"What's his ETA?"

"He's 10 out."

Sam pulled up in an old boxy beige car. Christina hung back as Dean walked forward and Sam got out. "Sam." Dean pulled out Ruby's knife. Sam looked at it nervously, so Dean flipped it and presented the handle to his little brother. "If you're serious and you want back in... you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty."

Sam took the knife, but he didn't seem happy about it. Dean cast his eyes downward. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm... whatever I need to be. But I was, uh... wrong."

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked.

Dean scoffed. "Long story. The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human."

"Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down."

Dean nodded. "Oh, I know it. I mean, you _are_ the second-best hunter on the planet."

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked, taking a deep breath.

"We make our own future." Dean shot a look back at Christina. "All of us."

"Guess we have no choice." Sam said.

"Well, now that you boys are done with the hatchet-burying, can I get a lift back to Sioux Falls?" Christina called from behind Dean.

"Hey. How are you, Christina?"

 

"I've been better, Sammy, but I've been worse. How you doin', swee- Sammy?"

Sam definitely noticed the change in wording, but he didn't say anything. "I'm better now." He said, as they walked to their respective doors and got into the car.


End file.
